It is known in the art relating to hemming presses that conventional presses are typically limited to one die, while one known vertical stack press includes but is limited to two dies. Traditional hemming systems need either one hemmer per part or a press with a large die changer system for multiple parts. As assembly systems are moving towards greater flexibility, the need for assembling multiple products in a single line is increasing.